


Festival of Lights

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Oz spend Hanukkah together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2009 holiday ficathon for jesterlady, who wanted Willow, Oz, Hanukkah, and Oz not knowing quite what to do. Set during S4; just pretend that Oz was still around.

Oz stood nervously on the doorstep of the Rosenbergs’ house. Willow’s parents weren’t going to be home, but he still felt uncertain. The previous year, he had been around for Christmas, but Hanukkah had passed without mention. He felt a little guilty about that now, knowing that even with Willow’s embrace of Wicca, she hadn’t given up her Jewish identity.

 

“Hey, Oz!” She greeted him enthusiastically. “I thought you had band practice tonight.”

 

“I asked if we could switch nights.” Oz held out the small package quickly. “I wanted to give this to you.”

 

Willow took it with an intrigued frown. “Okay. What’s this for?”

 

“Happy Hanukkah?”

 

She smiled, seeming a little surprised, but she waved him inside. “Come on in.” Willow hadn’t opened it yet. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”

 

“I know.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for her to open it.

 

Willow opened the package, her face breaking out into a grin when she saw the small book of spells. “Oz! This is perfect. I’ve been wanting this book.”

 

“Giles told me,” Oz admitted, stepping closer. “So, what else do you do for Hanukkah?”

 

Willow shrugged. “When I was younger, my parents would be here, and we’d light the menorah and say the blessing. Once, Mom even made potato latkes.”

 

Oz didn’t reply; he rarely knew what to say in response to Willow’s mention of her parents. He knew they didn’t approve of him; he wasn’t Jewish, and he was more interested in his music than his studies. Willow didn’t seem to care, however, and that was all that mattered to him.

 

“What do you want to do this year?” he finally asked.

 

Willow grinned wickedly. “I can think of a few things. My parents are at my aunt’s house, so we don’t have to worry about them coming home.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Willow paused. “Hang on a second. We could at least light the menorah.”

 

The menorah already sat in the front window, the candles ready to be lit. Oz suspected that it was just a part of the decorations, sort of like his parents’ Christmas tree. Its presence had more to do with tradition than any religious sentiment.

 

Oz watched in thoughtful silence as Willow lit the candles one by one. The glow reflected against the window, superimposed on both of their faces, and he felt a deep peace.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he said quietly, once she’d finished.

 

She smiled. “This was always my favorite part of Hanukkah—lighting the candles.”

 

“I’m glad you shared it with me.” Oz put his hands on Willow’s shoulders and turned her gently to face him. The kiss they shared was sweet, but it quickly turned more heated.

 

“I love you.”

 

Oz smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
